


the Warrior and the Circus

by MothraFairy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: A Crown of Candy, Domestic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraFairy/pseuds/MothraFairy
Summary: What each of the Rocks family members think of Ruby and Jet's dreams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	the Warrior and the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> i am not so good at descriptions, so thank you reading this.

Ruby had a lot of interests in her life but nothing captured her the way circuses did. Ruby couldn’t quite explain why it appealed to her so deeply but Jet had her own theory. There was always something new at a circus and Ruby could never be settled in stillness. There was only so much you could do in most hobbies but a circus was always moving, new acts to learn, new places to go and new people to see, Jet understood the appeal. In turn though if you asked Jet why she wanted to be a warrior so bad she wouldn’t be able to explain it either, Ruby could though. When they were little Amethar would tell them bedtime stories about the war, mainly about him and his sisters’ bravory. Ruby and Jet both loved his stories but Jet had always looked at their dad with so much awe it didn’t surprise Ruby when one night in their pillow fort Jet declared she was gonna be a great warrior just like their father and aunts. 

* * *

Ruby’s interests never had the same backlash that Jet’s did since she had changed them often enough that most thought getting upset over it wasn’t worth it. After the midnight declaration that she was going to be a warrior Jet went to find Theobald, who would be better to teach her than Theobald, head of the tart guard. Ruby had always found Jet extra brave but when Theobald told her no and that she should do something more suited to her status as princess, Ruby saw Jet bite her lip and walk away from him only to cry into her arms when they got back to their room. Jet started teaching herself how to fight after that, she would sneak to watch the Tart Guard train and try to copy what she saw in the privacy of their room. Ruby would come with her too, the twins hardly did anything without each other. 

* * *

Jet loved to watch Ruby do whatever she was interested in at the time even if it was something small like sewing. Jet saw the awe in Ruby’s eyes when they snuck out to the circus the first time, while they were sneaking back home Ruby took Jet's hands and told her she was gonna join the circus someday. Jet smiled and hugged her sister tightly, happy her sister found her passion. When Ruby told Caramelinda about her dream to join the circus their mother brushed it off, Ruby had many passions before and Caramelinda had no reason to believe she wouldn’t get bored of this one just as fast. Ruby however did not get bored of the circus, she spent hours in her room practicing acrobatics with Jet and hours more practicing her performances to her cheering sister. Caramelinda didn’t realize her daughter wasn’t going to change hobbies till it was too late to try and stop it so like with Jet Caramelinda resigned herself begrudgingly to her daughters’ strange interests.

* * *

Amethar had always loved his daughters and despite how his wife felt he secretly supported his daughters in their passions. When Theobald first caught Jet and Ruby sneaking near the tart guard training he came straight to the king, but Amethar told him not to do anything if the girls wanted to watch them train what harm would it do. He made sure to tell his best stories to them, especially stories where they had to make improvised weapons. Now Amethar wasn’t the smartest man but he could see how Jet’s eyes would light up anytime he mentioned building weapons out of nothing and despite her attempts to hide them he could still see the ones she made herself. Amethar had never been quite as amused by his daughters as the time Ruby decided dinner was the best time to show off the new skill she learned. Smashing a thin cup, picking up a shard of the glass and eating it as though it was as easy as anything. When the panic in Amethar and Caramelinda settled they were left with Caramelinda trying to tell Ruby how dangerous that was but being drowned out by the cheers of Jet and Amethar. Amethar saw his sisters in his girls and it made it hard for him to say no to them, he was glad his wife was there, he was sure that if she wasn’t Jet probably wouldn’t know how to read like him and he at least wanted his daughters to be better than himself.


End file.
